El pasado se puede olvidar
by Iara-Hero
Summary: fiu ya me estaban retando para irme a dormir :3 jajajaja pero lo termine 3 espero que les guste y recuerden que empezare a poner " — "


**Bueno tomo este momento para decir, gracias a Marga, podre continuar , ella me inspira y de verdad la idolatro , y por eso me encanta que a ella le gusten mis historias, a mi me encanta que me aconseje, por eso y mucho mas te rre amo marga 3**

seguimos la historia ... Cap 3 plz , me olvidaba empezare a poner " — " (recomendacion :3 )

* * *

**— Al despertar, el peliverde se sentía relajado y sin preocupación, pero al despertar tubo una sorpresa— ah? — mira a su lado y estaba el héroe, desnudo igual que el, en la misma cama — AAAAAA!**

**— al escuchar ese grito el héroe despertó asustado , ya que el lo toma como una llamada para ir a salvar a alguien— AAAAA! ... — mira al peliverde que estaba asustado y cambia su cara de asustado a una sonrisa— jajajaja me asustaste ~**

**— al escuchar la tranquilidad de este se enoja mas y lo empuja de la cama dejándolo desnudo en el suelo— QUE HACES AQUÍ?! te dije que no te quería! — se sonroja y se tapa con las sabanas—**

**— se levanta del suelo con tranquilidad sin taparse— que no te acuerdas lo que hicimos anoche? ... jajajaja fue tan mágico, nunca espere que te dejaras — ria a carcajadas —**

**— se sonroja mas al verlo desnudo, y mas cuando recuerda lo que izo y empieza a temblar— NO NO! esto no es normal! — se agarraba los pelos de la cabeza desesperado—**

**— se le acerca al menor preocupado— p-pero no querías hacerlo? , si tu no me dijiste nada al hacerlo**

**— es que estaba muy estrezado, y e-eso me relajo demasiado, pero yo lo quería perder con una mujer! — baja la cabeza con muchos sentimientos mezclados —**

**— al escuchar eso el mismo héroe se sonrojo todo y se queda impactado— p-perdiste tu virginidad... con ... migo?**

**— se sonroja todo al escuchar que lo dice con tanta claridad— ...si ...**

**— lo abraza**

**rápidamente y riendo— te debo decir, que... yo ... todavía no la perdí**

**—sonrojado no le correspondió el abrazo— p-pero lo hiciste como si supiera lo que hacías ...**

**— pues s-solo seguí mi instinto, y que la suerte izo lo demás — rie—**

**— desvía su mirada—**

**— olle ... ahora que lo "hicimos" ... no quiero sonar mal ni nada, p-pero ... — lo mira fijamente— me podrías explicar, porque los cambios de personalidad ?**

**— abre los ojos como platos , y no sabia que decir a esa pregunta— b-bueno ... t-todo ocurrió en la milicia, estábamos preparados con mi equipo para atacar, a mi me tocaba entrar al cuartel y matar al jefe, p-pero no salio como espere... debía hacer que entregaba una pizza, en esta se encontraba un cuchillo, cuando lo tire me había equivocado y tire una rebanada de pizza ...**

**— rie al escuchar la ultima parte y se pone serio de nuevo— lo siento, sigue ...**

**—hum ... bueno después de salir corriendo tire el cuchillo , pero, apuñale a uno de mis compañeros ... después de ver eso mientras yo intentaba sacar el cuchillo de mi 1° compañero , el otro tiro una bomba, que esta, no se como regreso, al sacar la navaja lo corte a la mitad a mi 2° compañero, cortando el hilo que lo unía a la bomba, pero esta llama llego a la mochila de el que estaba lleno de explosivos, y todo exploto, yo por suerte pude salvarme de esa explosión pero al ver a mis compañeros muertos me traumé, pero el enemigo me estaba buscando, asi que me escondo dentro del cuerpo de mi amigo —le da un escalofrió al recordar tal escena— ... y entonces tras la presión ... yo ...yo!... —los ojos se le empezaron a cambiar de color tras recordar—**

**— rápidamente el héroe le da un beso para calmarlo, pero lo empeora mas—**

**— al ver el beso se separa— PUAJ! —se mira que estaba desnudo y se sonroja con un enojo— AAAAAH! n-NO me digas que h-hicimos?!**

**— eh? ...no no , solo te la chupe, eso es todo —le sonríe tierna mente—**

**—WAAAA :se le tira encima ahorcándolo con las sabanas— MALDITO!, BASTARDO!, PERVERTIDO! , PEDOFILO!**

**— t-tranquilo —no le afectaba para nada el estrangulamiento y lo saca de encima— ahora de verdad te conocí bien ... —le da un beso mas profundo—**

**— MMHHG! — lo besaba entre gemidos y quejidos— b-basta! —se sonroja con el ceño fruncido—**

**—se que ahora estas de mal humor, pero me podrías hacer un favor —le sonríe y le habla con una voz encantadora— p-podríamos ... tener una relación...**

**— no entendía lo que le quería decir y lo miraba raro— di lo que quieres imbécil ...**

**— se sonroja— q-quisieras ... salir conmigo! — no era lo que quería decir pero tras la presión termino diciendo otra cosa—**

**— nosotros...dos?**

**— s-si!**

**— solos?**

**— si?**

**— ...no — le contesto cortante y con seriedad—**

**— q-que?! porque no?**

**— no saldría con un hombre... ni que fuera gay! —se cruza de brazos—**

**— pero si yo te chu ...**

**— lalalalalalala NO TE ESCUCHO , SI NO LO ESCUCHO NO ES VERDAD, lalalalalalala~ —tapándose los oídos infantil mente—**

**— por favor solo una! —le suplica con los ojos de cachorro— siiii?~**

**— huuuummmm , pues ... — antes de contestar suena el timbre, se levanta de la cama y se pone una bata y va hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con la chica linda del otro día, lammy, al verla vuelve a su normalidad y se sonroja— ah... hola**

**—rie al verlo— hola! , como estas?**

**—jajaja bien ... c-como encontraste mi casa?**

**—bueno estaba hablando con una amigo de la infancia, y me dijo que te conocía y donde te**

**encontraría —ríe felizmente— olle... todavía sigue en pie lo de salir?**

**— sonríe y antes de contestar siente que lo abrazan de atrás, se sonroja todo al saber quien era— S-Splendid...**

**— quien es ella ? —la mira y le sonríe dándole la otra mano sin soltar al menor— hola~ soy Did jajajaja**

**— la chica al ver esta escena le cae sangre de la nariz y se sonroja toda— oh dios! — le da la mano— ahí lo siento no sabia que tu ... eras ... — no sabia que decir—**

**— el peliverde se sonroja todo e intentaba explicar— q-que?! no no no , no es lo que piensas , pasa que el ... — fue de nuevo interrumpido—**

**— jajajaja no pasa nada igual yo lo dejo salir con otras personas~ , ah ... es verdad me tengo que ir —se va de nuevo a la habitación para cambiarse y regresa lo mas rápido— hoy te llevare al mejor restaurante —le sonríe al militar y le da un beso en la boca y se despide de la chica yéndose—**

**— la chica había quedado impactada de lo que acababa de ver y sonríe con un sonrojo— a-adiós ... f-flippy, me tengo que ir chau! —lo saluda con la mano y se va corriendo tapan doce la nariz—**

**— habia quedado impactado por el beso y no alcanzo a saludar a la chica , frunce el ceño todo sonrojado y grita con odio— SSSSPPPLLLEEEEENDIIIIIDDD!**

* * *

**jajajajajaja bueno :3 el 3°cap , no esta nada mal e.e ... ewe jejejejeje ese did es un loquillo, espero que se entienda la que puse , y como va el dialogo ... bueno repito lo que dije antes, gracias a marga por todo 3**

chau hasta la próxima :3


End file.
